Insurance or financial companies usually spend significant amounts of time and resources in developing agents' careers. For example, considering the cost of attrition, developing successful agents may include costs of in the excess of about $300 k over a span of at least 2 to 5 years.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method that identify and rank successful agents, provide support in the recruitment process, and assist in the career development of the agents.